Bar melancolias
by Klan-destino
Summary: UA algo de lluvia, algo de noche, algo de pensar en el sinsentido y en la falta de fundamentos que viene de la carencia de cualquier explicacion.


Emina Hikary cumple años, y creo que no hay mejor manera de demostrarle mi afecto que dedicar mucho tiempo a la computadora para escribirle este pequeño regalo, espero que disfrutes este ichiruki tanto como yo me divertí escribiéndolo. Tiene todo lo que te gusta, Sartre, Ichigo, Rukia y buena música.

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, si no, la serie hubiera terminado con la muerte de Aizen y le habría quitado toda esa paja que nos quita al Bleach del que me enamore… tal ves pondría mas NnoiNell. Tampoco gano dinero con esto, es ficción de fans para fans. Queda prohibida la producción y distribución con fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><em>Lo esencial es la contingencia. Quiero decir que, por definición, la existencia no es la necesidad. Existir es estar ahí, simplemente; los existentes -leamos nosotros los entes- aparecen, se dejan encontrar; pero no se los puede nunca deducir...<em>

_ Jean Paúl Sartre_

Llegue hace poco mas de media hora, me senté en una silla pequeña de madera, en la entrada, casi en la puerta, había estado esperando a que algún lugar mejor se despejara, tenia mas de veinte minutos que nadie se movía de su sitio. Hasta que lo atravesó una confusión disgregada: el trauma mas persistente de cualquier insurgente: la posibilidad de que fuésemos libres del pasado. Mejor no me hago ilusiones de esta noche, si no espero nada no me sentiré decepcionado, Llego al bar convenido y pido gin tonic con cáscara de naranja, flotando entre el hielo veo un cabello, pero no siento asco, me lo tomo igual.

Es uno de esos jueves, en esa hora cuando empieza a oscurecer, no se si fue el destino o que se yo, pero era noche de melancolías, hacia mucha gente dentro así que me quite el poncho, tantas personas concentran el calor, es un alivio que sea una noche seca, si lloviese, mi andar pausado mezclado con mi cara con mi eterna mueca de desengaño hubiera sido la imagen idónea de la nausea.

El precio de los cigarrillos siempre esta en aumento, por ley oficial ahora hay anuncios pagados por este gobierno de hipsters anunciando lo dañino del tabaco, las tabacaleras tuvieron que aumentar el precio para no poder ganancias, hubiera sido mas simple que ellas pusieran anuncios anunciando lo dañino de un gobierno. La luz es demasiado baja, si queremos ver algo que no sea en tonalidad roja nos lastimaremos la vista. En mas de una ocasión creí haberla visto a través de los rayos carmesí, en las piernas o en la espalda de otra mujer, pero en cuento observaba con mas atención, mas de dos o tres minutos un detalle demostraba que no lo eran, su manera de caminar o de llevar el cigarrillo a la boca. Luego me dolía la voz sin haber hablado, por todas las palabras que me quede a guardar mezclada con todas ellas que no debían de decirse.

Cuando ella entro sonaba Sabina y la descripción de cómo estaba vestida no estaba tan alejada de la realidad, canción y mujer en medias negras, cabello corto y negro, bajita pero con lindas piernas, bufanda a cuadros y mini falda azul, la única diferencia es que la canción habla de una rubia, por suerte esta no lo es, nunca me han gustado las rubias, cuando dejo de sonar la melodía no supe si interpretarlo como un buen o mal presagio.

No era casualidad nada de lo que estaba pasando… pero nada de ellos había sido un accidente, la música parecía conspirar para que la paz esa noche se olvidara, mas bien, que nos llegara con inédita urgencia la necesidad de olvidarla. Y como una mala banda de covers llegaron las canciones una detrás de la otra, una lista de reproducción que incluyo David Milles y Chavela Vargas, los versos explotan en ondas azules mientras que la ginebra crea lagunas donde el tiempo no es. La música y la ginebra siempre pelean entre si por ser los antídotos para el olvido, pero hoy eso no es mi búsqueda.

Ella se tomaba una copa de ajenjo, verde excesivo, en cortos tragos que bajaban lentamente cada ves mas cercano a su final, el humo azul salía de su boca en volutas constantes formando espirales cuando descansaba en el cenicero, con la luz parecía mezclarse con su largo cabello, rompiendo la realidad en sus hombros desnudos, mientras que en el oscuro pasaje de su garganta se perdía la amarga bebida.

Alguien se para, se enciende una luz nueva, como una nueva envidia comienzan a presionar las notas, una vieja canción de Miossec, mas que nada, la mejor manera de dejar a una mujer y aun mejor, haciéndola sentir una diosa, era el momento de acercarme, la hora de ser previsible.

No podía entender, ella también debió de haberme notado, debería de estar esperándome, pero su lenguaje corporal decía que estaba sentada ahí sin querer, las piernas cruzadas, el codo izquierdo apoyado sobre una de ella, el cigarrito en la boca pero los dedos medios y anular recargados en las mejillas, la cabeza inclinada en una mueca de fastidio.

Yo sabia que ella odiaba a los franceses, como cualquier persona educada en la Madre Rusia, estaban por debajo de los ingleses, aunque un poco mas arriba que la sífilis, así que el hecho de que permaneciera tanto tiempo con esa concentración en los lloriqueos de un idioma que nunca sonara masculino era precisamente el detalle que no era ella.

El hombre a mi lado le dio un ataque de su rasposa tos que trataba de disimular cuando estallaron los aplausos, no tenia mucho éxito, pero como la mayoría de las personas presentes estaban en otro mundo, no tenían caso sus esfuerzos. El murmullo disminuyo cuando empezó a tocar una versión amariconada de Come as you are, la peor parte fue cuando ni siquiera recordó la melodía de Yellow Ledbetter y se tuvo que inventarse el estribillo, arruinando la canción.

Pensaba en Eddie Vedder, ¿Cuál seria el trauma que tendría para querer gritar con tanta fuerza los laberintos de su existencia? ¿Qué silencio insoportable lo obligaba a hundirse en esas espirales negras?

Es increíble todo lo que puede hacernos pensar la espesura del humo, el vecino había ya abandonado el tabaco y saco un cigarrillo, de esos que dan risa, la resequedad de su vos era difícil de conciliar con la oscura belleza de la noche. Decidí que era momento de acercarme a la mesa, si al fin y al cabo a eso habíamos venido, no seria tan inconveniente, servia y le daba un armisticio al silencio.

Llegue a la mesa.

Ella llevaba el ritmo de la canción con su pie derecho, sin embargo llevaba el contra ritmo con el pulgar de su mano libre, el mantel estaba ligeramente corrido mientras que ella continuaba viendo hacia el frente, sin prestar atención a nada mas.

Me presente ante ella y la salude, solo eso, le pregunte si era quien estaba buscando. Solo eso.

La mujer de la mesa de adelante volvió su cabeza ante el sonido de mi voz, no me gustaron esos ojos decían tanto sin decir nada.

Hizo un ademán de molestia y siguió caminando, enfilo por el pasillo con la falsa señal de salida de emergencia instalada para burlar a las autoridades, cuando se dio cuenta que no conducía a ningún sitio se detuvo. Fue un acto tan previsible mañana saldría el sol.

Hacían ya casi mas de dos horas que estaba sentado esperándola. Las señales eran bastante ambiguas, pero en cierta forma eran inequívocas, me había dicho que acostumbraba emplear bufandas a cuadros y ella tenia una alrededor de su cuello, treinta y tres años aunque se veía un poco menor, hacia calor pero no se quitaba el suéter, además, la mayoría de los concurrentes del bar rondaban la treintena, así que era fácil equivocarse. Pensé en si no pudo haberme visto primero y habría elegido responderme la palabra desde el momento en que entro al bar, ¿me estuvo observando sin que yo me diera cuenta? ¿Pero como saber si eras quien esperaba? ¿Y si me equivocaba? Podían pasar tantas cosas, un embotellamiento, un problema en el trabajo, que algún judío decidiera que tenia derecho a existir en medio de la autopista y nadie lo pudiera quitar… debo de dejar de escuchar tantos chistes racistas.

Pidió una copa de pinot noir, extendió los billetes sobre la quemadura del mantel y le dio una amplia propina (o soborno) al camarero. Un hombre se paro a su lado, le dijo algo, no le respondieron nada a pesar de que lo miro como si esperara decirle algo y se retiro derrotado, Salio al pasillo, al de verdad, al que da a la barra y de ahí no regreso. No sabia si estaba en lo correcto, por Internet eran mas de treinta años, pero esta mujer no pasaría de los veintisiete, además yo sabia vendría con un abrigo beige, como los que empleaban en la postguerra, se paro de su asiento y se fue a uno de fondo.

Ahora la mujer me miraba, no una de esas miradas de ver a trabes de mi, pero quizás si una de esas que veía dentro de mi, mientras el piano titiritaba bemoles oscuros y lejanos, demasiado sombríos como para segur con Miossec , no reconocí al autor de las canciones, llego otra mas triste cuando me di cuenta que escuchaba Billy Evans, después paso con algo mas alegre y toco versiones de John Coltrane mucho mas alegres en el piano. Pensé que debía de darme a conocer de una buena ves.

Dice llamarse Rukia, le digo que me llamo Ichigo y lanza una tonta y predecible broma sobre si soy tan dulce como mi nombre.

Este era un viejo vals que ambos bailábamos muy bien, aun sin conocer la orquesta, las mismas frases inútiles de presentación, las indagaciones que a ninguno de los dos nos interesan, los tanteos del terreno descarados pero sutiles, la falsa indignación, al final ellas siempre prefieren un terreno donde pueden dominar a sus anchas, el cuadro que ni ellas comprenden, la pintura en tonos secos, el cigarrillo, el vaso de licor, la renovada desazón ante la extraña y triste criatura. Se acaba la cortesía, pero seguimos mirando uno al otro, era tarde y después de todo los cigarrillos no son eternos.

A lo largo de la charla no mencione ni una sola ves el conocido abrigo beige, tampoco le pregunte (ni quise saber) por que me había mentido sobre su edad. Yo le hice preguntas que ya conocía la respuesta, pero aquí las cambiaron como si no hubiésemos pasado horas frente a la computadora chateando hasta las tres de la madrugada, jugando a conocernos a través de lo que no podíamos decir.

Me arte de esta farsa entupida, me dieron ganas de decirle que no era yo quien estaba esperando esa noche, que yo solo lo intuí por la cara de desesperada y que a ella no era quien buscaba por que no quería estar con una mujer que seguro desde la licenciatura no salía con nadie, pero mire a la mesa y empezó a sonar until in the ocean y ella reía y la tenia tan cerca, y éramos como dos barcos solos en el jodido puerto de cacharrería esperando a que nos remolquen al mar y nos hundan o que nos destruyan para reciclarnos, en ambos casos perdíamos… pero en este momento habría cigarrillos.

Salimos juntos de ese lugar, yo no sabia que ella también era una amante de los clásicos, de haberlo sabido no habría quitado mi retrato con Alice Cooper.

Salimos juntos y nos fuimos a un lugar cercano, la cuenta se quedo ahí, de todas formas ya tengo crédito, salimos al frío y esta ves si se necesitaba el suéter. ¿de que color eran sus ojos? Subimos a un taxi, cuando pasamos junto a la fuente yo no podía imaginar que ahí estarías tu, demasiado nerviosa como para llegar a la cita, no se si me viste partir y si preguntaste en el bar por mi, pero se que la noche no pudo ser mas turbia.

* * *

><p>Para quienes no lo captaron, Ichigo tenia una cita ya arreglada por Internet, pero esta nunca llego, pero tampoco regreso solo, encontró a Rukia y no pudo haberse sacado un mejor premio de consolación.<p>

¿Y bien? Anímenme a seguir escribiendo diciéndome que tal la historia, no pido mucho.


End file.
